The Valeyard Adventures!
by Twelfth Doctor 88
Summary: El Doctor se ha regenerado en Trenzalore, pero todo a ido mal, Clara esta perdida en algún lugar en el Tiempo, pero lo peor de todo es que el tan temido Valeyard ha nacido, ¿Sera capaz el Doctor de volver a ser el Doctor de siempre? A pesar de haber nacido del Odio, el Valeyard quiere buscar a Clara, ¿La encontrara?


**Capítulo 1: El Alzamiento del Valeyard**

El Doctor había acabado de regenerarse en el último instante, justamente cuando todo parecía que había terminado, se produjo el milagro, los Daleks le habían disparado como diez disparos mortíferos, creyendo que por fin su peor pesadilla acabaría, tal como estaba escrito en las profecías, el Doctor iba a morir en Trenzalore, pero el universo no parecía estar muy dispuesto a que los planes de los Daleks se hiciesen realidad, así que a contra pronóstico, en el momento que cayó al suelo el cuerpo moribundo con los gritos de Clara que a la desesperada que levantase, se produjo un milagro…

Realmente fue un verdadero milagro de navidad.

Ante el estupor de los Daleks, Cybermens, u cualquier de las razas que estaban en guerra con el Time Lord, incluso la propia Clara se quedó sorprendida de aquel fugaz instante donde solo había desesperación, broto un pequeño rayo de esperanza en forma de luz de un color dorado que rodeo todo el cuerpo del caído Doctor.

— ¿Doctor? – Pregunto Clara acercándose lentamente.

Y el Undécimo entonces se levantó, a pesar de que esa luz de cubría todo el cuerpo, ese parecía estar muerto, no se regeneraba.

— Esto…no puede ser… es imposible… ¿Qué esta pasado?

Ni el mismo Doctor entendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando, su cuerpo estaba muerto, era una realidad pero esa luz parecía que fuese a regenerarse, no obstante la regeneración no se activaba.

— El Silencio debe caer.. – Se escuchó la voz de los Silencios que rodeaban al Doctor, al igual que los Daleks.

—EX – PLICACION, EX –PLICACION! – Grito un Dalek.

— ¿Doctor? – Pregunto Clara de nuevo.

— El Doctor ya ha caído, por la Gloria del Imperio Sontaran. – Decían el destacamento Sontaran que esperaba paciente el desenlace del Señor del Tiempo.

Pero entonces en el momento que tanto Daleks, Silencios o cualquier otra criatura se preparaba para rematar al ya al No-Muerto Señor del Tiempo, Clara se puso por delante con los brazos estirados.

— Ya habéis ganado la guerra, dejad que muera en paz… - Su voz estaba rota y de sus ojos salían lagrimas que con el frío se cristalizaban al caer al suelo.

Aún así la chica imposible todavía tenía esperanzas de que el Doctor lograse regenerarse, así que decidió ganar algo de tiempo aunque eso le costase la vida, no importaba, en ese momento su único pensamiento era entretenerlos hasta que el Doctor se regenerase, no podía morir, era su chico listo, y si ella era la chica imposible, esperaba que parte de lo imposible de una forma u otra le llegase al Doctor.

— ¿Sabéis quién soy? – Pregunto la joven Oswald.

Los Daleks miraban a Clara mientras la apuntaban, incluso los Silencios u otras razas le prestaron más atención a la chica que al Doctor, eso era bueno pero a la vez malo, ella estaba sola y los demás no solo eran un ejército, sino que eran una Alianza.

— Clara Oswald, la Chica Imposible… la mujer que nació para salvar al Doctor. – Dijeron los Silencios. — Debes morir.

— Premio para el del traje, pero ¿sabes porque me llaman así?

Clara giró la cabeza unos segundos para ver cómo estaba el Time Lord, parecía estar de en pie todavía brillando, pero algo iba mal, su cuerpo no tardaría en caer para no levantarse nunca más a no ser de que se activase la regeneración.

— Clara… huye… ve a la TARDIS…. – Le pidió el Doctor agonizando.

Pero la Chica Imposible no estaba dispuesta a huir, ella protegería al Doctor aunque eso significase su muerte, pero entonces alguien lanzó un proyectil contra el suelo levantando una nube de polvo al alrededor de Clara y sus enemigos.

—EX – PLICACIÓN! – Pidieron los Daleks.

— POR GALLIFREY!

— EX – EXTERMINAR!

— Corre, Chico Listo

La nube empezó a disiparse mostrando lo imposible de lo imposible, de la nada aparecieron muchas copias de Clara Oswald dispuestas a salvar el Doctor, movimiento que aprovecho Clara para llevarse al Doctor dirección a la TARDIS.

— ¡Huye Clara! – Pidió el Doctor

Pero Clara no estaba dispuesta a abandonarlo.

— No!

— ¡Vas a morir!

— Lo se…, ¿Has olvidado quién soy?, soy la chica imposible, tu chica soufflé, y si tú tienes tu propia promesa, yo tengo la mía, siempre te salvare…

El Doctor estaba sorprendido, apenas ya podía hablar.

— Por eso… llamaste a tus otros yo, que…lista…

Clara sonrió y siguió avanzando poco a poco cogiendo al Doctor del hombro para acompañarlo a la TARDIS, esperaba que esa caja azul de una forma u otra supiera activar la regeneración del Doctor.

Mientras tanto en el campo de batalla el grupo de ecos de Clara no tardaron en caer, no obstante se llevaron a varios enemigos por delante, sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano, pero al menos habían dado una oportunidad al Doctor, que finalmente estaban llegando a la TARDIS.

Cuando de repente otro grupo de enemigos compuesto de varios Weeping Angels, Silencios y Daleks les rodeaban.

— Se acabó… el silencio debe caer…

— Clara… mi Clara… huye…

Clara estaba desesperada en cuando el doctor empezaba a tambalearse y le cogió para que no cayese al suelo, era el final… el tiempo se agotaba, así que cogió al Doctor, rodeando su cuello para acercar sus labios a los del Doctor para darle un beso.

— Doctor…Te…Quiero…

Susurro esas últimas palabras, y el Doctor iba a contestarle cuando la Chica Imposible desapareció delante de los ojos del Time Lord, que lleno de impotencia dejo ir su último grito cuando los Daleks y Silencios dispararon sus rayos hacía él, provocando que el Doctor cayera al suelo para no levantarse nunca más o eso parecía, ya que en el momento en que el Doctor cayó al suelo delante de su propia TARDIS, tenía una mirada fría y de odio.

— El Silencio ha caído…

…

El Doctor había muerto, Clara también otra vez, y en ese momento su odio enterrado en el lugar más profundo de sus corazones despertó, al igual que despertó posiblemente una milagrosa pero a la vez una última oportunidad para el Time Lord, que empezó a regenerarse, pero a diferencia de esa luz amarilla o dorada característica de las regeneraciones, esa vez la luz era de un color oscuro tirando a negro con destellos purpuras…

Todos estaban aterrorizados, tenían miedo, ese hombre tenía que estar muerto, pero por más que le atacasen no caía y entonces el Time Lord ya regenerado en una cara conocida que ni el mismo entendía porque había escogido esa cara.

— Mis queridos amigos… He nacido en la Guerra, en el Amor, en la Solitud y ahora en el Odio…

El hombre miro a sus enemigos con esa mirada de loco y esos quedaron paralizados.

— Habéis matado a una persona querida para mí, bueno no porque aun puedo ir a por ella, no obstante me habéis tocado demasiado la moral…así que hago… Oh ya se…, Primero os matare y luego iré a destruir vuestros planetas… Nah solo bromeo, pero lo de mataros va enserio.

Los Daleks miraron al Doctor.

— El Doctor es un salvador… no un asesino. – Sisearon el Silencio.

Pero el Time Lord negó divertido.

— ¿Acaso he dicho que soy el Doctor?, Oh espera… eh sí.. Soy el Doctor pero… también soy…

Saco su destornillador y activo su función más peligrosa apuntando a los Daleks, los cuales estallaron matando a varios Silencios, dejando a otros moribundos en el suelo, mientras el Time Lord se acerca a uno de ellos.

— Te voy a dejar con vida a no ser que mueras debido a tus heridas, soy el Valeyard, y da ese mensaje a todos aquellos que creen que pueden contra mí, se acabó el tiempo de misericordia y piedad, bah porque gasto saliva en ti. – Se arrodillo y asfixio al Silencio. – Ya daré yo el mensaje… - Esbozo una sonrisa siniestra y luego se levantó para caminar hacía la TARDIS.

— Primero hay que buscar a Clara, luego ya veré…

Y Con esas palabras el sombrío Time Lord, entro dentro de la TARDIS y abandono ese lugar para ir a buscar a Clara, ella tenía que seguir viva en algún punto en el pasado…


End file.
